


of tea and changing

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [15]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Office, Pat Chauncey Being Saucy (As Usual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Don’t come in!” Robin called.
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of tea and changing

**Author's Note:**

> Reading TB: Hm, don't know how I feel about Pat.
> 
> Writing Post-TB fic: PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT

The doorknob turned. 

“Don’t come in!” Robin called, clutching her top. “I’m changing.”

“Oh! Sorry!”

She heard Cormoran step away, then the kettle click on.

Once her outfit was properly settled, Robin opened the door. “Sorry, wasn’t expecting you back so soon. Everything go well?”

“Yeah,” Cormoran said, “went great.” He was brewing two cups. “Sugar?”

“Please,” Robin said. 

“What was wrong with this morning’s look?” he asked, amused.

“She looked like a right tart,” Pat called from her vape cloud.

“Pity I didn’t make it back sooner, then,” Cormoran said.

“Sod off,” Robin replied, grinning, and took her tea.


End file.
